An Eternity
by K.ambrose
Summary: Bella and Edward get married and Bella gets changed. But when have they ever had their happily ever after? Obstacles keep them apart and revelations occurr. The Volturi interfere and the Cullens get another taste of danger. PLZ R&R! ExB
1. Memories

**I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters! They all, unfortuneatly, belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am just, yet another crazed fan, trying to convince themselves that Aug 2 really isnt _that _far away. Anyways I hope you like my story.**

It had been a really long day for me. Edward and I had just gotten off of an 8-hour flight from Paris, where we had had our honeymoon, and were on our way back to the Cullen's house to see Edward's and mine, _our, _family. We were sitting in the car in silence, hand in hand, just enjoying being together. So many memories were running through my head. One of the more prominent being telling Charlie about our engagement; he hadn't taken it well.

"_Dad, Edward and I have something we want to tell you..." I had started. That was when a very appauled look crossed his face. _

"_Oh, no...Don't even go there! Bella, I knew this was going to happen!" His face had turned bright red, and the veign in the middle of his forehead was bulging like crazy. Then he turned his attention to Edward. "Get the hell out of my house! How dare-" He began, but I cut him off. I was hurt that he had taken this news so badly, but, most of all, I was enraged by how he was treating Edward. _

"_Dad! I am old enough to know what's right and choose it! I thought you'd at least pretend to be supportive about our engagement! There's-" The sudden change of look on Charlie's face cut me short. It was silent in the room for what felt like forever, but could only have been a few seconds. _

"_I'm sorry Bella. That was just a big misunderstanding." I quickly realized what Charlie had originally thought we were going to say. _

"_You thought I was pregnant?"I asked amazed that he thought I could be that irresponsible. _

"_Well...yes." He seemed just as embarrassed about this as I was. I raised my hand to reach for his arm, almost as if that would make everything better, but when my hand enterred the sunlight, Edward's ring that he had given me shone, sending beautiful flashes of colour throughout the room. Time seemed to pause as I realized what had happened. I looked up to see Charlie's face, and as I did, I instantly regretted reaching for him. He seemed to snap out of a little bubble as yet another look of shock, anger, and confusion swept across his face. Edward squeezed my hand and a worried look was plain on his face, as if he had heard something bad in Charlie's thoughts and was bracing for the hard blow to come. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Charlie must have snapped. _

"_You're getting married! What is wrong with you?! You're only 18 and you've only just finished highschool! Bella, this is absolutely the stupidest thing you could possibly do! How do you know he won't leave you? He has once, and he can easily do it again! I forbid you from getting married!" His words cut through me. The memory of the time Edward left me shot through my mind and a look of pain must have crossed my face because Edward pulled me against his chest in a reassuring embrace before finally speaking up. _

"_Sir, I realize that you are only trying to look out for Bella and prevent her from getting hurt, but I promise you that as long as I am with her, I won't let anything bad happen to her. I realize that you think that I am going to leave her, but I assure you that that will never happen again. I experienced the same pain that Bella did, and I realiezed that Bella is the only person I wish to be with. I left because I thought that she would be better off without me, and as much as that thought hurt me, I only wanted what was best for her, much like I'm sure you do, but the moment I learned what I had caused, I regretted everything and only prayed that she would take me back. Sir, it would mean so much to Bella and I if you would give us your blessing and I am sure that Bella would appreciate your support. I love Bella, more than anyone or anything else in the world, and I only wish to be able to spend the rest of my life with her." _

_Edward's words made me smile, and I was so glad he was there to endure this with me. We were in this __**together**__. After Edward's little speech, Charlie seemed much more understanding. He let out a sigh of defeat and agreed to allow us to go on with the wedding. Charlie really could be understanding if he had to. I gave him a big hug and Edward and him shook hands before we left to go see Alice._

Edward squeezed my hand bringing me back into reality for a moment. I looked over to see my angel's face, once again being taken back by his beauty. I still couldn't belive he was real. He seemed far too perfect for anyone as average and boring as me. But then again, I wouldn't be _average_ for long. A smile crept across my face as I remembered that today was the day that Edward had agreed to change me. I didn't want to have to wait, so I'd convinced hom to change me the day we got back from out honeymoon. Noticing my contentment, Edward quickly studdied my face before asking me what I was thinking. I never was good at lieing, and Edward could always see right through me if i did, so i decided to tell a half truth. I told him I was remembering when we had told Charlie about our engagement. Not the whole story, since Edward still seemed reluctant to change me. He thought that it was selfish to change me just so we could be together for all of eternity, and Edward, being the most unselfish person in the world, didn't want to do that. He figured I should be allowed to be able have a family and kid and just live my life. He still didn't quite understand that _he _was my life, and always would be all I ever needed. As we continnued to drive in silence, memories of our wedding fludded my head.

_I was sitting in Alice's room, complaining because, firstly, I'd been sitting there for nearly 6 hours and my butt was numbing, and, secondly, because I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror at all. My emotions were an insane mixture of excitement, anxiety, nervousness, even a little fear thrown in, and on top of all of that was guilt. Guilt that I was, in a way, only marrying Edward so he couls fullfill my demands, and guilt that, thanks to all of my emotions, Jasper had ahd to leave for a while until my emotions could calm down. Alice had found Jaspeer curled up into a ball in the far corner of the living room. He was clutching his head, shaking and yelling for someone to make the emotions stop before he went insane. _

_Anyways, all of those emotions weren't helping my patience. But finally, Alice let me stand up. I thought she was going to let me go, but instead she locked her iron grasp around my wrist so I couldn't escape, and pulled me over to her closet to get my dress. It was even more beautiful than the last time I had seen it, but I wasn't sure if it would look good on me. I was, once again, far to average. None the less she slipped it over my head, careful not to disturb her most likely perfect make up job and Rosalies no doubt perfect hair job. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of a tall mirror staring at someone I was sure I didn't know. _

_Her long chestnut brown hair was pulled up in a bun and had a few curls cascading beautifully down her back. Her facial features were very distinguished thanks to her make up, and the dress she wore complimented every one of her curves perfectly. I let out a gasp as i realized that I was staring back at myself. I was so happy and pulled Alice into a huge hug thanking her over and over again until the words were probably permanently embedded in her brain._

_Then all of a sudden, I was standing next to Charlie behind closed doors. He smiled at me as we linked arms, and I heard music begin to play.The doors were opened in front of me, and I was awestruck by the great god who was standing just down the aisle, smiling my favorite crooked grin. I would have falllen over right then, if it weren't for Charlies grip on my arm. The next few moments flew by so quickly, as I was staring into Edwards loving eyes, that they are somewhat of a blur to me. Before I knew what was happening, wed said our vows, and our i-dos and were kissing. The kiss was passionate and held something more than some of our others. Something stronger. _

_The reception was full of heart felt congratulations and goodbyes because wed be leaving for our honeymoon the next day, and after that heading straight for Alaska for school. We received several gifts, some that would undoubtedly become useless, like cookwear, and appliances. It was while I was sitting on the bench outside on the porch after everyone had left, that Edward sussnely stiffened beside me. I looked at him to see that his eyes were pitch black. A low, fierce, and almost inaudible growl emitted from his chest. It was one of the most menacing things Id ever heard. I quickly learned the source of his aggression, as a tall and angry looking Jacob Black stepped from the forest._

_This is Cullen territory. What are you doing here?" Edward said this with such hatred, making it clear that Jacob's intentions, that Edward had overheard in his head, were not good, and Jacob just smirked. He was not my Jacob right now, not at all. He had an evil look on his face and I saw him smile even wider as I saw Edward flinch as a reaction to pain before quickly standing into a deffensive stance. "I will never leave her! It will never happen again! Get off of our property before I have no choice to tear you to shreds you mangy dog!" Edward practicully groweled the words. It was clear that Jacob was remembering the sight of me curled over in desperation and loss in the forest after Edward had left me. I looked back from Jacob to my Edward standing infront of me, and out of my peripheral vision, I noticed the rest of the Cullen family emerge from the house and stand behind me._

"_If she was with me, there would be no again in that sentence." Jacob spat. This made Edward flinch again, but he quickly regained his composure as Carlisle stepped forward._

"_Jacob, I presume?" Carlisle said with his words flowing off his tongue easily. Jacob simply nodded before Carlisle continued. "I do believe my son has a point. You might not have been there when the treaty was created" Jacob seemed taken back before recalling the Cullen's actual ages. " But we distinctly divided territories. We stay off of La Push at all times, and this, as you can clearly see, is Cullen property. We have no want to begin a war, but if you do anything irrational, we will not give it a second thought. Carry on, but do so prudently." Carlisle concluded before dismissing the family to leave Edward, Jacob and I to continue._

_Jacob simply rolled his eyes before deciding it would be a good idea to change his attitude. He seemed to think for a moment before simply stating "Well, Bella, I guess I was kinda hoping you were up to changing your mind, but I guess not...I guess I came here to say goodbye. It's probably already too late, for our friendship, that is, but I figured this would be like my last chance to see my friend. Well, I guess this is goodbye. After this it will all be over, and you should know that this will break the treaty and we will have no choice but to start a war. Just sayin'. Well, bye." And within a second he disappeared._

That memory left me slightly bitter. How could he think and do those things? None the less, I regretted none of the time I spent with Jacob. He _was_ my best friend. My own little sun, but, like he'd once said, he couldn't fight an eclipse. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me. "We're home." he stated simply, smiling my favorite crooked grin. I looked up to see the great white mansion before me, and the entire 'Welcome home crew' standing out front, no doubt led by Alice. I smiled and sighed before smiling and standing to greet what was now _my_ family, and would be for the rest of eternity.

**A/n: So...what do you think? Please R&R! Encouragement, criticism, anything!**


	2. A Welcoming

**Hey again. Decided, after my friends wouldn't stop attacking me, that I should write my second chapter. Once again, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters! So, without further ado, I give you chapter 2!**

_Recap: I smiled and sighed before smiling and standing to greet what was now my family, and would be for the rest of eternity._

I reached my hand out for the door handle, but, of course, Edward beat me there, and being the gentleman he was, was holding it wide open with one hand and was offering me his other. I willingly accepted his help out of the car, and was hoping that maybe if I stuck with him, Alice wouldn't bother attacking me. Of course, I was way off. Before my feet were even securely planted on the ground, Alice had swept me up into a huge hug.

"Yea! I missed you so much Bella! You have no idea how boring it can get without you to drag around the mall and shop with! I didn't even have anyones wardrobe to coorrdinate!"

My breath was quickly knocked out of me, and I gasped for a breath, hoping Alice would get the point. She was completely oblivious to the fact that, firstly, _I_ stillneeded to breathe, and, secondly, that her inhumane strength was suffocating. As if answering my prayers, Edward swiftly removed Alice's death grasp. "You really do need to be a littlle more careful. I am _not_ going to lose my wife to a hug-" a faint chuckle came from his lips- "Do practice _some _restraint."

"You _have_ had her for almost three weeks now, Edward." Emmett nudged Edward. "And who knows what you two have been up to." Emmett added as Edward smacked him in the arm, and my face turned bright red. "I think Alice should at least be able to hug her. I mean. I'm sure that Alice would _eventually_ notice that she wasn't breathing."

" Yea, Edward! Just 'cuz she's married to you, doesn't mean you get her _all_ to yourself! You need to _share_ the Bella!" Alice poked at Edward. I let a small laugh escape me as Alice referred to me as an object to be shared. "I haven't seen her in forever, and I want to go shopping with her, if you'd be willing to let her go for even a couple hours." Alice rolled her eyes.

Edward took an uneeded breathe, sighing, before lightly pushing me forward towards Alice, with an annoyed and desperate look in his very expressive eyes.

"Woa, woa, woa...I don't think so guys. Don't I get any say in this? You _all_ know how much I _detest_ shopping. _Especially_, no offence, with Alice. Ypu're always spoiling me with those majorly expensive designer stores. And, besides, Edward and I just got back. We haven't even had a chance to unpack! Plus I haven't had a chance to say hi to everyone else." I was quicklt racking my brain for some sort of an excuse to get out of shopping with Alice. Unpacking wouldn't do it; she'd just unpack _for_ me with her inhimane super-vampire speed. Man, this could be frustrating. Luckily, one of the things I'd said seemed to trigger something in Emmett.

"Hey! She's right Alice! Here I am thinking Edward wasn't sharing the Bella, when, really, it's _you. I _ want to say hi to the Bella! It's my turn!"

Emmett could always be so childish. Unfortuneatly, before I could finish that thought, Emmett had scooped me up into his arms and was running throught the house. The look on Alices and Edwards faces as this happened was priceless. Alice was just as shocked as I was seeing me disappear from infront of her in the blink of an eye. Edward seemed to think it was funny, until he realized exactly what it was that Emmett was doing. Within the next milisecond, Edward was chasing after Emmett, low growls emanating from his chest. It would have been funny, if Emmett wasnt actually hurting me. When hed grabbed my waist, jerking me forward, hed knocked the wind out of me, and as he continued to hold me tightly as he ran, I had no chance to reagin my breath. I saw the useless dinner table fly by me as we ran into the back room of the house, the huge glass wall in front of me, and then Edward running. Before I could register anything more in my mind, my lungs were aching, and I was knocked to the ground with a thud.

**Cliffey! Ok, so kinda a short chapter, but Im also going to finish chapter 3 very quickly, so it all evens out. Sorry if it took me so long to update, alos, sorry if the forst couple of chapters seem kinda uneventful. Dont worry though, it should get much more exciting. I just need to get all of the beginning bits out of the way before I can really make stuff happen. So once again, thanks for reading and please R&R!!**


	3. Family Meeting

**Ok, once again, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. So, since the last chapter was so short, I figured I'd try to get this one up sooner. But I'm gonna need some more reviews if I'm gonna know whether I'm doing this right. I need more comments and suggestions! So PLEASE R&R!! well, anyways, here's chapter 3.**

_Recap: Before I could register anything more in my mind, my lungs were aching, and I was knocked to the ground with a thud. _

At some point, my Edward had caught up with Emmett, had caused him to realease his grasp on me, and had sent him through the glass wall. I heard it shatter and an earthshaking bang as the hit the ground.

Just as the loud crash of the shattered glass died down, I heard a loud, booming, laugh coming from outside. I layed on the floor a few more moments, trying to regain my breathe as I noticed Edward rise from the floor beside me. The entire time I was worrying as to whether Emmett was ok. After all, he had just been pushed through a glass wall. But of course, I was once again overreacting. Of course he was fine. He was, after all, a vampire; indestructable in almost every way.

Edward walked over to the wall, stuck his head out and frowned when he noticed how funny Emmett thought this whole ordeal was. "That was not in the slightest bit funny, Emmett" He stated sternly, before, he himself, jumped out the window to the ground to help Emmett out of the little crater he had created. "If you _ever_ do anything to hurt her or put her in mortal danger like that again, _I_ will make sure you suffer a long and painful death." Edward's words portrayed the appropriate message, but the irony was clear. Even I couldn't help but lightly giggle to myself.

"Yea, yea, yea. Been there, done that." Emmett smirked, lighting up the situation. Even Edward was lightly smiling as he realized the implications of his words.

I was standing myslef up from the ground, when I felt a cold, reassuring arm on my shoulder. I turned around to Esme's kind, motherly smile. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked showing care.

"Yea. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm fine, just kinda had the wind knocked out of me. For some reason or another I _still_ have to breathe." I only slightly whispered the last part, but, sure enough, Esme had heard.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't be long." She reassured me. She was always, secretly, so as to not draw attention from Edward, very keen on my change, and I couldn't help but smile as she recomposed her face as Edward came back inside. She was clearly trying to hide any evidence of what we had just discussed, but, me, being the horribly slow-witted human, didn'tt realize; I had a huge smile plastered across my face, and Edward eyed me curiously, before looking to Esme, as if probing her mind would give some clue as to why I looked like that.

Esme must have been hiding her thoughts, because Edward's face twisted into a look of confusion. I knew that Esme was probably one of the worst people in the family at hiding her thoughts from Edward, and that she would eventually run out of things to think about. Unfortunatly, Edward was also aware of that, and, being the stubborn Edward he is, continued to stare at Esme, hoping for her to break down. The tension was almost tangible, as Esme's face started to look worried. Worried that she would let out our little secret as she ran out of thoughts, but, as quickly as that happened, her face turned smug. I eyed her curiously before hearing Edward.

"Woah...ok. Fine. You win. Edward out. You know, some things I'd rather not know...or see." He said as he shuddered before walking up to me, grabbing my hand, dragging me from the room, and pulling me into the living room. I went to sit on one of the loveseats, but Edward just pulled at my arm, motioning to the chair at the side of the room. He sat down, gracefully as ever, and motioned for me to join him. I gladly took a seat on his lap before craning my head around to stare into his beautiful eyes.

"So, would you mind explaining me why we're on the chair, when there are two perfectly good love seats and a couch in this room?" I questioned, curious as to why he'd chosen the chair.

"Well, the rest of the family will be joining us momentarily, and I wouldn't want to take their places." He stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing ever. I eyed over the room one more time before it dawned on me. The two loveseats were for Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme, while the couch was for Rosalie and Emmett. All of the couples, in the last roughly 90 years shared a seat. Edward, being single, had his chair all to himself.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't tell me you had to sit in this lonely chair for the past 90 years and watch everyone else on the couches together." It almost seemed sad.

"Ok. I won't tell you." He replied, smug.

"Oh, Edward. I can't believe you had to be alone for that long." I simply refused to believe it.

"It's true. But let's think about now. Let's think about you and me and just being together. Now. And for the rest of eternity." He said as he began to kiss a trail up and down my jaw. "And I suppose we could get a loveseat now, but this is just as enjoyable." His lips were numbing and sent loving waves through my body. I twisted my head to kiss him full on and just as I did I heard a loud 'ahem' from behind me.

I turned around to see Emmett grinning like a mad man.

"I hate to interrupt, but we were going to have a family meeting, were we not? That is, unless you would like to postpone it?" Emmett could be so immature.

"No, Emmett, that will be quite unecessary." Edward replied before I could.

Suddenly, I realized that I had absolutely no idea what this whole family meeting was about. I looked up into Edward's eyes, hoping they would give something away.

He noticed my confusion and replied "Don't worry, my Bella, you'll see." And with that, he turned his attention to the rest of the family that was enterring the room.

They all took their places and everything fell silent. It seemed like forever before someone finally spoke up. The noise seemed so strange to my ears after that silence, and at first, I didnt recognize it. I couldnt even make sense of what they were saying at first, until everything settled in, and I realized that it was Carlisle who had spoken.

"As you all know, we are here to discuss Bella's transformation." He began professionally. "Bella, are you still sure you want to do this? It will be very painful, and once you make this decision, there will be no going back." He warned, turning his attention to me.

I simply nodded, not capable of actually composing a proper sentence.

"Ok. Then with that being said, we need to consider some of the precautions. Edward? Any suggestions?" Carlisle questioned.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could possibly give Bella morphine to ease the pain. I don't think I couls stand to see her endure this full on." Edward said, his voice no where near as composed as it usually was.

"I have thought that idea over, Edward, and I believe that it could possibly work for the first while, but once her heart stops, the morphine will be of no use, and the most intense pain begins after the heart has stopped. We can give her morphine for the beginning, but I'm afraid that is all we will be able to do." He stated matter-of-factly, getting straight to the point.

"I understand." Edward said, and it almost seemed asif this new information caused him pain.

"I also believe we will have to chain Bella down. She will most likely be thrashing in pain, and we simply cannot allow her to somehow hurt herself in doing this. Please understand that the chains are meant to help you, Bella."

Once again, I nodded.

"Are there any other points that anyone wishes to discuss?" He inquired, in an attempt to pull this meeting to an end.

There were severaled 'no's and 'not really's from the room and it was then that I realized exactly what was happpening. I was going to be changed. Right then and right there. I feeling of excitement shot over but tme hat was instantly replaced by a sick feeling. I reassured myself that this what what I wanted before standing to face Edward again.

His eyes were full of uncertainty.

"Don't worry about me Edward." I said, trying to ease his nerves. "I'll be fine. I love you more than anything in the univers and this is exactly what I want." I reached up on my tippy toes to give Edward a final kiss before I was changed. As if Edwar sened this, the kiss became infinatly more passionate. It was full of love, lust, desire and left me dizzy. I heard Emmett whistle from behind me and my face shot red. Edward, reluctantly pulled away, giving me my favorite crooked smile, before recomposing his face and turning toCarlisle.

"I think it's time"

**A/N: Ok. Voila chapter 3. Really hope you liked it, and I am soooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I had to completely restart this chapter cuz I didnt like the way ti was going. Emmett fans would have been soooo against it. Why you ask? Lets just say Emmett lost an arm and it wasn't pretty. So anyways, please R&R. Tell me what you think, I dont even care if you just say hi just REVIEW. Anyways, I'll try really hard to get my next chapter out soon, but it might take longer than usual. But it will definatly be up by next week so Thank you to everyone who reads and especially to those who review.**


	4. So Fast

**Hey Again! Im back and writing, but only if u review, otherwise I might have to abandon the story :S:S. So please, Please, PLEASE!! Review! Once again, I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Anyhoo, here's chapter 4.**

_Recap: Edward, reluctantly pulled away, giving me my favorite crooked smile, before recomposing his face and turning toCarlisle._

"_I think it's time"_

I mentally slapped myself as I swayed to the side, losing my balance at the shock of what was happening. Don't get me wrong. I want more than anything to become a vampire and be with my Edward eternally, but this all seemed to be happening so quickly. One moment, I'm getting out of the car to be greeted by my family, and the next moment, Carlisle sends Emmett to his office to get chainst to tie me down.

For some resaon, no one noticed what was happening, and I hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. "Owwww..." I moaned, trying to pick myself up from the floor. Of course, Edward beat me to it.

"Are you okay?" He asked studying my body to check if anything was wrong.

"Yea, I'm fine, I guess I just sorta passed out for a bit there. But don't think I'm chickening out. I'm ready for this." I added the last bit as Edward's face became unsure. "I promise you, I will never regret this, not one moment, for the rest of eternity."

He studdied me a bit longer, before realizing the truth my words held. Edward grabbed both my small, fragile hands in his, before rubbing the back of my hand against his cheek. "I love you." He mouthed to me. Just then, I felt another set of cold arms on my back. I turned my head to see Carlisle.

He motioned for me to follow him up the stairs, and I obliged.

In my nervous state, I managed to trip over several steps on the way up, but I had six vampires behind me, who caught me every time. Carlisle lead me into Edward's room where I noticed a cold, metal, opperating table. It reminded me of the tables you see in horror films. Technically, this could be considered a horror film. I was about to lose my humanity, and be turned into a monster.

Carlisle motioned for me to sit on the table, and I did, however so clutzily. I studied the room, as if it would be different once I was a vampire, and I didn't want to forget it, and noticed an IV in the corner.

"Crap..."I murmered under my breath. Obviously, the Cullens heard. At first they were puzzled, they thought I was going to abort at the last minute or that I thought they would hurt me, but after they all followed my gaze, they errupted in laughter.

"Bella, you never sease to amaze me. You're about to endure three horrible days of pain, and you're completely fine with that, but you notice an IV, and all of a sudden you're petrified." Edward taunted.

I simply sighed. "I hope you're all happy. Well, let's just get this IV thing over with." I held put my arm and Carlisle put it back down.

"Not quite yet, dear. We need to put the chains on first. If you'd be as kind as to lay down." He motioned to the length of the table, and I easily lowered myself down. The table was freezing, but that was soon going to be the least of my worries.

I felt the heavy cold chains being wrapped around my ankles, wrists, and waist, until I was fully secured. I had a small pillow under my head, protecting my skull from the harsh, unforgiving metal below, and once I assured them that I was ready, Carlisle brought over the IV. I looked away, and flinched as it enterred my skin, but quickly got over it.

I could feel the morphine seaping through my veigns, leaving me dizzy and not completely aware of my surroundings. After several minutes, I heard Carlisle tell Edward that it was time.

"This is going to seem rather predictable, but I suggest that you bite her on the back of the neck. It will be less noticeable, it will be closer to her heart, and there is a major veign there." Carlisle stated

I felt Edward's cool hand on my face, as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of the way. I felt his weight shift as he knelt down beside, giving me one last kiss. His kiss was simple, but it said everything. It said that he wanted me, wanted me forever, and was willing to make me his.

He lightly kissed a path from my lips, across my jaw, and to my neck. I felt his cool breath against my skin as he took a deep breath to prepare himself. Next thing I knew, I felt his cold lips pressed firmly to my neck, before they parted, revealing a set of sharp teeth. He took one last breath, before I felt a sharp pricking on my neck. I absentmindedly lifted my neck up wards, exposing myself, as if to give Edward more access.

It felt natural, yet different and new. All I could feel was Edward's presence beside me. As he sat there, I slowly became aware, as Edward pulled away. I was completely confused. I felt absolutely no pain. I looked up at Edward and saw his bright red eyes. I knew he had bitten me, but why couldn't I feel any pain? It couldn't be the morphine. Could it really have been that effective?

As if right on cue, I felt a fire itching at the back of my neck.

**Ok, so I know that that wasn't the longest chapter, but I wanted to save the actual transformation for a chapter all on it's own. But I hoped you liked that. Please R&R though. Im not getting like any reviews at all, except from my friends (On An Edge, I thank you!!lmao) and if I dont get any reviews, Im not going to updat as often, or maybe not at all, so PLEASE R&R!! ANYTHING!!**


	5. The Pain Begins

**Ok Guys! I dont on twilight or any of its character's. I'd like to give a HUGE THANKYOU to everyone who REVIEWED!! SO THANK YOU!! So here's Chapter 5, and make sure you review to tell me what you think.**

_Recap: As if right on cue, I felt a fire itching at the back of my neck. _

At first, it was a simple buzz, irritating, but tolerable, until it grew. Within seconds, it became an impossible amount of pain, eating me from the inside out.

I did my best to withhold the scream building in my throat, knowing it would make Edward feel guilty for putting me through this, but within seconds, I couldn't stand it any more. My scream tore through the silence, ear crippling, like I was being tortured and killed, and, technically, I was. This pain _was _torture, and it _was_ killing me, slowly and unendlessly without mercy.

Every heart beat pushed the fire farther through my veigns, making this even more irreversible. With every beat, the pain grew to a new level. It pulsed through me, growing, then momentarily diminishing, before growing back up again, leaving me numb, but not numb enough to be able to ignore the pain. It burned me away, and I couldn't help but let out another scream.

This scream put the others to shame, as the fire continued to rage on, and I faintly heard Edward in the background of my screams begging Carlisle to help me.

"Carlisle! There has to be _something _we can do. We have to be able to help the pain. I can't just stand here and watch her suffer, knowing that I can't help her, and thta this is all my falut!" He pleaded with Carlisle.

The fact that he was once again, blaming this on him enfurriated me, and Imomentarily forgot about the pain burning through me.

"Edwaaaaard! Don't you dare say this is your fault!" I couldn't say any more before another scream errupted from my lungs. I couldn't believe that I could still scream. My throat was raw and I had no air in my lungs.

After what was only several hours, but felt like I'd been suffering for an eternity, an eternity of pain, an eternity meant to be spent with my Edward, happily, my body realized what was happening, and realized it didn't know how to respond. I, consciously, knew the entire time what was happening to me, but once my body, itslef, realized that it was in danger, and dieing, it decided it had to fight back. My heart rate was changing, unusually, my blood pumping through my veigns dangerously.

My muscles contracted, my limbs flailing madly, even under the chains, and sent my body into convulsions. The pain didn't ease in the slightest. If anything, the thrashing made it worse.

I had no energy; I was exhausted, and yet my body found the energy to fight back, even if it was in vain. I had no control over myself; my screams, my body, not even my mind. I could internally feel myself dieing, and knowing that not even the first day was over, did not help.

I couldn't open my eyes, not that I wanted to. I knew Edward was beside me. Every now and then, I would feel his hands on me, in an attempt to ease the fire burning within. At first, it actually helped, momentarily giving me a retreat from the pain into his cold touch, but, eventually, the feeling stopped helping and began t make it worse, as if fueling the fire. Noticing this, Edward gave up a while in. Also, at first, I found that looking at Edward helped me; it brought back my memories of us together, making me smile, but, now, that would do nothing without my control over my mind.

After a log time, I felt my body give up on its first line of defense, as it ran out of all energy. My thrashing stopped, as the venom, _Edward's venom_, pumped closer to my heart and farther into my body. As the thrashing stopped, I figured my screams would die down too, but I was so wrong. If anything they got worse, with the growing pain. I hadn't realized how much the thrashing was more of a blessing than anything.

It meant my body was still fighting against the pain, doing everything it could to defend itself, and, most importantly, _live._ That was my body's objective, one, that I knew, it would not obtain. When my body stopped the thrashing, it's first line of defense, it gave the venom full physical roam and effect. It's power, my pain, was increased, because my body had stopped fighting it, in that sense, and gave it it's full potential at that state. It's full ability to destroy my humanity and pull me deep into a surreal world.

I momentarily regained control of my thoughts, before being pulled farther into this unbearable pain. While I had that small amount of time to think, I realized something I've mentioned before. This was _Edward's venom_. His venom was the venom seeping through me, claiming me as his, for now, and for eternity. I smiled at this, as it lessened the pain, even if only for a moment, beofre I felt a whole new feeling.

It felt as if I was being pushed under water, like I was suffocating. I vaguely heard a voice, itching at the back of my mind, as if someone else was hearing it, speak.

"Don't worry, Edward, the first day is over. She is doing very well, and it won't be too long now." I had to concentrate on it very hard, to make sense of it and to know who was speaking, which was very difficult considering the state of mind I was in. After a mental war with myself, I realized it was Carlisle, but that brought no comfort, knowing I still had two days of pain to endure.

Before I could think farther, my mind felt like it was going to explode. I felt a scrream escape my lungs, not entirely sure if it was my scream, for I was too dazed to think, as I realized that the venom was now taking it's affect on my mind.

**A/n: Ok, so kinda a short chapter, but my friend coughbrittanycough wouldn't stop bugging me until I put up my next chapter, so I had to do it. I hope you liked the idea of describing the change, instead of just bypassing into the future. So I really hope you all R&R cuz I really really really appreciate that!! So, ill try to update A.S.A.P., cuz knowing my friend, she won't let me have any time to myslef 'til I do,so until next time! And sorry for any typo's, kinda bad at that, but I do my best to fix most of them!**


	6. Mental State

**Back Again! Once again, I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters! So Here's Chapter 6 and I really hope you like it!**

_Recap:I felt a scrream escape my lungs, not entirely sure if it was my scream, for I was too dazed to think, as I realized that the venom was now taking it's affect on my mind._

I gasped for air, and got what I was asking for, but it didn't seem right, like I was the one gasping, and someone else was receiving the fruits of my hard efforts. I was once again pushed under water, to another feeling.

I felt seperated from my body. I was there, and I could feel, and see everything happening to me, and, yet, it seemed as if I was looking from the point of a bystander. I could hear the screams and feel the pain that I knew all too well was _very_ real, yet it felt third person. My mind was slipping, and I knew it.

I had one last thought, before my mind fell deep into a delusional and almost subconscious state of mind, almost like I was unconscious. Everything around me became muffled and unclear. I could hear murmering behind me but I couldn't seem to make any sense of it because I found I couldn't concentrate on anything because I was so deep under the 'water'.

I felt like I was insane. My mind hurt my head, just some of things it was thinking up. They were all paradoxes, that my mind would follow unendlessly. I even knew that there was no actual answer for it; that it was impossible, which made this even harder because my mind refused to stop.

This must have been my mind's way of fighting against the venom.

I was constantly in pain, the fire still burning in my veigns, but it had escalated to a new level. With my mind's inability to concentrate, understand, or even really think, the fire seemed stronger, no longer lightly dulled by my mind effect.

In a way, it was mind over matter, but none of that mattered any more as my pain once again grew, and I heard an unwordly scream, muffled, somewhere in the distance, above the water, that I could only assume was my own.

This feeling reminded me of a time when I was sick and had aa insane fever. I put Jacob to shame. I was running a dangerous 110° and sleeping was literally a nightmare. I never actually fell asleep, leaving me incredibly tired all of the time, but I actually didn't want to sleep after a while, knowing that I would be pulled an unatural state. I was always half awake, my subconscious always completely aware. I would suffer horrible nightmares, and because of my half awake mind, they seemed far too real.

At times my eyes were open as I 'slept' making the nightmares even stranger, confusing my mind. I would roll and thrash constantly on my bed, trying to either wake myself, or save myself from the horrible dream. If I did wake, I was covered in sweat, and my mind was convinced that what I had just dreamed was real, even though I knew it wasn't and I would struggle to regain control, and fight the fatigue fighting to pull me back down.

I was suddenly pulled into my own little dillusion.

_I was sitting in a field, not doing anything, just sitting there, when, suddenly, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward looking down at me. I smiled hugely as I stared up at my own personal angel with love in my eyes. Edward's eyes were cold. They reminded me of the time he left me, and I shuddered at the thought, but I simply reminded myself that he would never leave me again. He'd promised. _

_As I stared up at him, Edward suddenly snarled and turned away, as if disgusted. I immediately stood up. This was strange of him. _

_I reached out my hand to him, hoping it would confort him. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, worry was clear in my voice as it cracked on the last word._

_Just as my hand touched his arm, he pulled it away and quickly turned to face me, hatred clear on his face. "Don't touch me." He stated. The way he said it had me drawing back with fear. It was menacing and of course, in my fear, I'd managed to stumble backwards, and proceeded to fall on my butt in pain._

_Tears were pulling at my eyes as Edward continued to stare at me._

"_Klutz. Who do you think you are? Get away from me before I tear you to shreds." As he said this, my traitorous tears began to fall down my face. "Great, now the weak human is crying. You disgust me. Now leave me alone."_

_What he said felt like he was stabbing me repeatedly in the heart, over and over, intent on making me suffer in pain and agony._

_I absentmindedly clutched at my chest in an attempt to keep my heart from breaking into a million pieces as I curled into the fetal position, trying to convince myself that this wasn't really happening. It was all just some messed up dream. But it felt far too real. Far too real to just be a dream._

_I could here myself calling Edward's name as he walked away from me, leaving me to wallow in my pain. Begging him to come back, not to leave me, but he just kept walking, ignoring my calls. It felt like he would never stop. Every step he took, dug deeper into my heart, ripping it to pieces, and yet he never seemed to get farther, he just kept going._

The venom was using my worst nightmare against me. It was using what I feared the most of anything in the world to hurt me and cause me pain, and it sure was working.

But suddenly I was somewhat relieved. I could feel my body resurfacing from the water surrounding me. I could feel my senses returning, like I was reinhabitting my body, but as I was pushed from the water, I was once again thrown into the fire, leaving it to eat away at me until I was raw. My senses reawoke, and I could here myself scream as I once again was forced through the agonizing pain, as if it was concentrated and magnified a million times over from the beginning.

I could hear voices next to me, whispering ever so lightly, yet the noise burned my ears, defeaning, and I could hear someone next to me sobbing, begging to end the pain. It was Edward. This knowledge stung me. Had he been there the whole time? Watching me suffer? He truly was a masochist. But it still felt good to know that he was still there, with me.

"Edward, I need you to stay strong. She only has one day left, then the pain will end. She will be fine. You need to stop torturing yourself." Carlisle's soothing voice came in, but still it burned into my mind.

But wait. What did he say? I only had one day left. I was almost done.

**A/n: Ok, so I wrote another chapter! I really hope you liked it, but I'll never know unless you review, SO PLEASE R&R!! IM BEGGING YOU!! Well, I hope this chapter was good, but, I personally think it wasn't as good as some of my others, but I needed to get it out of the way, which also explains why it took me so long to update. Sorry. This was a hard chapter to write, and I had a bad case of writer's block, but don't worry, just one more chapter and the story will really pick up, I promise. So keep reading and, most of all REVIEWING! Sorry for any typo's and I'll try to update soon!**


	7. One Word

**Alright guys, of course, I don't own Twilight or any of it's caracters, so here's chapter 7, I hope you like it, and please R&R to tell me what you think!**

_Recap: But wait. What did he say? I only had one day left. I was almost done. _

Every single noise I heard was amplified to the point that it caused me even more pain. I could hear everything. Literally everything. Something that normally would have been so subtle that I probably wouldn't even have noticed it, suddenly sounded like it was being yelled in my face, burning into my mind.

I could hear everyone around me breathing, in and out, and it sounded like I was in the middle of a tornado. I could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall, as every second passed by, reminding me of just how long I had really been there, booming through my head, but most of all, I could just barely make out the beat of my heart within me.

It was faint, which surprised me, compared to the noise of everything else. It was also weak, and irregular. It was failing, and it knew it.

On the occasion, my pain would, once again, become too much, and I would let out a scream, that would pierce my ears even more than usual.

As I lay there, with pain seeping through my system, overtaking me, I began to notice the smell of the air. It was stale, and it seemed dirty, but that was quickly overpowered by the smell of blood.

I could smell the blood that had dried on my neck. The salty, rusty, and yet somewhat sweet scent clung to my nose. I took a deep breath, burning my raw lungs, and could slightly detect a scent that I loved. I clung to the memory, as the sweet, addicting scent enterred my nose again. It was Edward, laying next to me, and I could smell him. It was _amazing. _But that thought was quickly shot from my mind with yet another round of pain.

I was now officially hating the chains. They weighed down on my arms, and they left my skin uncomfortable. A numbed, sore spot was developping beneath them and I quickly grew very irritated, but the feeling didnt go away. In fact, the table was irritating too. I could feel the slightest bumps on the surface, bringing pain to my body. My clothes even left me uncomfortable. They were scratchy, their fibers far too defined, leaving me to squirm in an attempt at fixing it, but instead making it worse.

My senses were raging, driving me farther to a point of insanity. I opened my eyes, more like forced my eyes open, and immeadiately shut them closed agian. Ever colour, ever shape, every single detail was burned into my retinas, everything so intense it actually hurt. The light stung my eyes, and the inteneity was unbearable, but what also caused me pain, was what I saw, and having it burned into my eyes didn't help. I saw Edward, witht he most pained expression on his face. His usually composed and flawless face, was scrunched into a look of agony, like he was being tortured (HA! I spelled it right this time!).

I let out a cry, not as powerful as the screams, but filled with emotion and pain.

This was driving me nuts! My senses were working on overdrive, exaggerating every single detail to the point that it pained my simple mind. I did my best to block out everything. Every noise, every image, every smell, every feeling, but they only grew stronger, and once I'd have sworn they were as strong as possible, they grew stronger still.

After a while, I just gave up completely. My body had given up, my mind had given up, and now, it was my turn. Deep down, I knew that if i continued to fight, I would make this harder. Make it go on longer, a pointless struggle, that I knew I could not win. I let my awareness leave me, and was finally in themost peace had been in in days.

The pain was still unbearable, searing throught me, but I felt better, reassuring myself, that it would end, _eventually._ I told myself this was what I wanted, and it was. In the end, an eternity with Edward would be worth everything I'd already endured and much, much more.

I just layed there, the deadest I'd ever been, in some subconscious state, but it was different from last time. I was completely aware of my surroundings and myself as I lay there. If anythng, I was more aware of my surrounding than ever.

I let my mind wander to happy memories, memories that would bring me yet another moment of solace in this eternal hell, but sometimes they weren't enough, and another round of pain would pull over me, forcing me to scream, burning my ears, and my mind.

I became useless, alost inanimate, but one sound was what brought me back to reality. One simple noise, caused me even more pain, and brought back my awareness.

I heard a scream. This scream was unlike all others, it was filled with an immeasurable amount of pain, worry, and confusion., but most of all, I noticed that it was not my scream. It came from one person, who I did not expect it to come from.

_Alice._

With my hearing, I could hear her mumbling to hersefl. "Oh my god! Oh my god! This can't be happening. This just can't be happening!" As she ran up the stairs and, without warning, burst through the doors to Edward's room.

I forced my eyes open, wanting to see what could possibly be happening, wincing as the lights shot at my eyes, but forcing them to stay open. I needed to know what was going on.

Alice was breathing deep, unnecessary breaths, a look of worry beyond imagination plastered on her face, and Edward, who clearly hadn't been paying enough attention to notice Alice's thoughts, scream, or race up the stairs, was surprised when Alice flittes into his room.

"Alice! What's wrong? This had better be important. What is it?" Edward was curious, but pained at drawing his attention away from me.

The next thing I heard shocked me, and sent me into another wave of pain. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was writhing in pain at the word. One simple word was all I needed to drive me into this insanity. One word brought so much fear, so much confusion, and so much agony all at once.

"Volturi"

**A/n: OOOO Cliffey! Ya i know, some people dont really like cliffey's that much, but I just couldn't help myself! So that was chapter 7, and Im sorry if its been a while since i updated. I really do do my best, but sometimes its hard, especially since ive had a fair bit of homework lately, not to mention being unsure of what to write (im a bit of a spontaneous writer. I write when im inspired, usually by other people's stories). Well please R&R and ill do my absolute best to upadate A.S.A.P. **


	8. Arrival and Defense

**Ok. I feel Really bad, and I mean REALLY BAD about taking so long to update, especially after a cliffey. I just toally didn't write a single thing for like 5 days, and i am soooo sorry. So now I really am going to my absolute best to hurry to try and make up for the time lost. Soooo, I dont own Twilight or any of it's characters and here's chapter 8.**

_Recap: One word brought so much fear, so much confusion, and so much agony all at once._

"_Volturi" _

My pain was now merely one grain of sand on a huge beach. I strained my hearing, and all of my senses, to try to follow the conversation. I knew that this was bad. The Volturi were probably coming to check on me. The last time we'd seen them, we hadn't left on the best note.

Jane had mentioned how I was still human, and how _interested_ Aro would be with in this little bit of info. The Volturi had already been rather merciful with the fact that the Cullen's had broken the one rule. If it hadn't been for Carlisle's friendship with the Volturi and the fact that they were intrigued by how there powers had no effect on me, I would probably be dead, along with the rest of the Cullen's. Well, the rest of the Cullen's would be...well...deader.

"Alice, tell me what you saw." Edward's voice held authority, but pain all at once.

"I'm not completely sure. The Volturi have decided they need to act, but they havn't decided when yet. They keep on changing their mind's. It's very frustrating." Alice was frantic but managed to keep her cool as she told Edward what she knew.

"Have you told Carlisle?"

"Yes. He's more worried for Bella's safety. It's obvious that that's why they're coming. This is horrible. They're thinking it's time they followed throught with some consequences. They are unhappy we broke the rules, but are more intrigued by Bella, which is why they won't make a decision yet. If she ends up with a power, they're going to force her to join their guards and if not, they might kill us all." I was so scared of what Alice was saying. I was once again putting my family in danger.

"Are you sure you don't know when they are coming? Alice, it is insanely important that we find out." Edward's 'calm' facead was slipping. He was losing it.

"I know, Edward. All I know is that they're coming soon." Alice stated, panicking again.

"How soon is soon? A day? A week?"

The room suddenly became eirily silent as Alice didn't answer. My nervousness was eating a hole in my brain as I waited for Alice to answer. I forced my eyes open, hoping it would give something away, and I quickly realized why Alice hadn't answered.

Alice was standing at the foot of the table I was lying on, her eyes glazed over, staring into an abyss. When she finally came back to reality, her face became twisted with worry.

"They're going to be here, knocking on our door, at exactly 4:28 this afternoon." She stated, her voice cracking.

This new information drove me insane. She couldn't have said 'They'll be here in 2 hours' or something like that. She had to give a time. Well that time meant very little to me when I didn't even know what time it was _now. _

I had to say something. I craned my neck upwards, attempting to find some air to speak and attempted to clear my throat. " What time is it now?" I just barely managed to say. My voice was hoarse and dry and my throat burned after speaking.

"Bella, there's no need for you to worr-" Edward began, attempting to soothe me, before Alice cut in.

"3:54" She stated precisely, allowing a little more worry to seep into her voice.

I couldn't manage anything to acknowledge that I heard Alice. All I could think about was how little time we had before they arrived. Would my change even be over by then? Oh great. I just had to bring my attention back to the change. At least when my mind was on the Volturi and I couldn't focus on my pain, it wasn't half as bad, but, now that I was paying attention again, the pain was even more unbearable.

Every sound, touch, smell, sight, even flavour having far more of an effect than it should have. My heartbeat was even weaker, struggling to survive, and how I wished it would just give up and give in.

I noticed that Alice seemed to be thinking. I could hear the Cullen's minus Edward, Alice, and I downstairs debating over what to do, and Alice was unsure of whether she should leave and go help the rest of the family, or to stay with Edward by my side.

Edward must have noticed as well because he motioned for her to go downstairs with the family. After Alice left, the room became awkwardly silent, accept for the continuous ticking of the clock on the wall.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

It just kept going, counting down the seconds until the Volturi arrived.

I just lay there, writhing in pain. I'd stopped screaming several hours ago. My throat was engulfed in fire, and it hurt to breathe. Every now and then, I would look over to my Edward, sitting beside me, his head in his hands. I wanted so badly to reach out to him, comfort him, tell him everything was fine, but, everything wasn't fine, and I barely had enough energy to keep my eyes open.

I simply waited; time passing slowly, like the beating of my heart. Before I knew what was happening, I heard a knock on the door downstairs. Edward went stiff at my side, and any noises of my family downstairs seased.

I could just barely make out the muffled voice, but it sounded like it was saying "Open the door or we will enter by force." I heard several, slow foot-steps before a door opened.

"Ahh... Alice, and how are you doing?" I heard Aro ask pleasantly.

"Fine. Now, why, may I ask, are you here?" Alice practically growled.

"I feel no need to answer that, since I'm sure you already know. Now, where is Bella." Aro seemed to be getting impatient and at the mention of my name, Edward became very tense.

When I heard Esme answer I was shocked. "You leave Bella out of this. She is an amazing girl. Now please go and leave my family alone."

"We will go when we wish to leave, you disrespectful-" I heard someone who I assumed was Jane begin.

"Now, now, Jane, let's be reasonable. Where is Edward?" Aro cut in.

I swear I heard Edward growl beside me. Great. Surely the Volturi heard that.

"Ah. Edward, would you mind coming here." Aro's fake pleasantries were starting to bother me.

"I'm afraid Edward is a little preoccupied at the moment." Carlisle knew that Edward did not want to leave my side.

"I'm afraid that he has no choice. Either he comes here, or I go to him, and if I need to go to him, then, well lets just say things won't turn out the best." Aro warned. I looked up at Edward, seeing the torn expression on his face. He was torn between doing what he needed to do, and what he wanted to do. He'd promised me that he would never leave me again, but I knew that this was what needed to be done.

"It's ok, Edward. Just go, I'll be fine." I barely managed to croak out.

"But-" He began before I cut him off.

"Go. Please?" I begged as Edward closed his eyes, contemplating, before sighing and grudgingly standing up and heading to the door. He stopped at the door, giving me one last glance, before swiftly heading down the stairs to the Volturi awaiting below.

I remained as silent as I possibly could as I attempted to listen to the conversation going on.

"Edward, I'm sure you are aware as to why we are here. Now, if I'm not mistaken, I do hear a heartbeat coming from inside this house. Now I'm certain that none of you have a heartbeat, and since I know that Bella must be here, it could only be her's. Care to explain?" Uh-oh. Aro still thought I was human. This could be bad.

I heard no answer as Edward simply growled menacingly.

"Touchy, are we? Well I'm sorry, but it seems you have broken a rule. We were merciful at first. That was very fortunate of you, as we do not believe in mercy, but, now, after we gave strict orders that she was to become one of us, and you still have not followed through, we will not be as merciful. Perhaps we shall continue this conversation in Volterra." Aro said strictly, in a tone that was final.

"We are not leav-" Rosalie began before Aro, once again, cut in.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. That's an order. Now, I do believe I will go get Bella. Anyone moves or makes a fuss, and this could end badly." I heard Aro onec again say, well, more like order, but hte mention of my name scared me more than I thought possible.

"Stay away from her!" Edward roared and I heard a loud crash as, I can only assume, Edward flew at one of the members of the guard, most likely Aro, before his cries of pain tortured my ears.

"Jane, that will be enough. Now, Edward, be a good little boy and st-" I heard Aro begin but my pain cut it short.

I began to thrash violently, my heart picking up it's pace, sending me into convulsion. My limbs flailing madly, smacking against the tabel, the chains struggling to restrain me. I could feel my bones stretching, melting, reforming, twisting, cracking in agony as my change was coming to an end. I closed my eyes, willing the pain to stop, failing to hold back any screams as I listened to my heart, slowly, yet surely, give up it's last fight.

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

Slower and slower still.

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

Until it finally stopped.

**A/n: Cliffey! YAY! Another chapter! Once again, super sorry bout not updating for such a long time. :( I've just been kinda busy, but, I know that that is a horrible excuse. Anyhoo...sorry if i kinda dragged out her change longer than necessary, I just had alot of things I wanted to cover and have happen during her change, and I wanted the timing to work out so that something would happen immediately after her change was over. But please, Please PLEASE R&R. PLEASE!! I'll update really soon cuz I'm already pretty far in the next chapter, so it shouldn't be long:P**


	9. Author's note

**A/n: Please dont kill me! I feel really bad, and I hate author's notes more than anything, so im being SUCH a hypocrite right now, but i felt that i just had to explain myself. Ok, I know that I absolutely promised that i would have my next chapter up really quickly, which is why im writing this. I had my entire chapter, two, in fact, because i felt like being nice, completely written on friday night, but thats when my computer chose the most inopportune moment to crash. curses computer for doing this to me, soooo...anyhoo, my computer crashed, and i was all like "uh-oh..." (you know what i mean, and if you dont, well, try to understand) so i turned my computer back on, and i got the DOS screen ( the black one with white letters, and thats not good), with all these warnings and stuff saying like "Your computer has failed to boot due to an error on the hard drive" and stuff like that, translating to: "I'm not letting you on your computer because im being mean, so you cant do anything!" clearly mocking me (ok...so maybe im exaggerating a little bit...) so i ran to my dad (who just so happens to be really good with computers, YAY ME!) who did some stuff, looking at it, and finally got it to start normally, but with a price. I lost every single peice of work on my computer!! EVERYTHING on my hard drive was GONE!! Of course i was upset, actually more like pissed, but...unfortunatly, my story was not the most important thing on my computer. I lost my projects, homework, absolutely everything, and, sorry to say, but my story was not my number 1 priority. So now i have to completely restart a ton of homework that i lost AND a story. Sooo...Im going to get my homewrok all caught up, and write as much of my chapters in my free time as possible, and then I'll work double time to rewrite my chapters for you. Really sorry bout the delay, but it shouldn't be too long until i get the chapter done, so please stick in there with me.**

**--K.ambrose**


	10. Newborn

**Ok, so, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters and I did my best to write this chapter quickly after my computer lost my last copy. So please R&R, and here's chapter 9.**

_Recap: Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

_Until it finally stopped._

I flinched, expecting another wave of pain to come over, but it didn't. In fact, the pain was all gone, it was over.

I, hesitantly, opened my eyes, unsure of what to expect. Would what I saw still burn my eyes, cause me pain?

The sight was amazing. I could see every detail, every aspect of everything. The colours were more intense, but didn't hurt my eyes. My new eyesight was unbelievable, putting 20/20 to shame.

I took a deep breath, amazed that my throat was not as raw and hoarse as before. I forced myself to sit up, unaware of the chains around me as they snapped under the force and clunked to the ground.

"Oops" I umbled to myself, amazed by my soft, clear voice, but quickly quieted myself, listening to the continued conversation downstairs.

Their voices were much clearer than before; they sounded like they were right next to me.

"I see. So you were following our orders after all, if not slightly delayed, but, you see, I've been thinking, this needs to be settled. We can't be merciful; it's not the way things work." Aro, along with everyone else must have noticed the silence of my heart. "Bella, would you please come here?"

There was no way I was moving, I wanted more than anything to see Edward, for him to hold me, just to be together, but, I also knew that if I disobeyed, havac would surely follow. As if answering my prayers, Carlisle spoke up.

"Aro, I am asking you this as a friend, please leave my family and I alone. We have followed your orders, now please leave."

"I'm afraid that does not suit me." Aro replied harshly.

"Then we are asking you as a family of 8, who clearly out-number you, to back off." I had never heard Carlisle speak so menacingly.

"Tut tut, Carlisle. Very rude. Perhaps a lesson in manners. Jane?" Aro didn't have to say any more before Carlisle's screams broke through. "Anyone moves, and your dear Carlisle here dies, as much as it will pain me to do this to a friend, but, you see, I always get my way, no matter what it takes. That will do Jane, I'm sure they've learned their lesson" Carlisle's screams thankfully came to a stop. "If anyone makes any attempt at anything, don't be hesitant to take action. I believe I should go pay a visit to our dearest Bella."

Everything was silent. Too silent. I sat there, waiting, praying that everythig would be fine, before I heard the door to Edward's room open.

I noticed Aro walk in, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Why, Bella, you look simply amazing!" He grinned. "But, I'm afraid that I must be the bearer of bad news; we're not very pleased. We will be leaving for Volterra shortly. If you would please follow me."

I was dumbstruck and I refused to move util I saw Edward. He was the only one I cared about right now, and after knowing all the pain he had watched me suffer through, I wanted to reassure him. Let him know that I did not blame him, that I was glad that we would now be able to spend an eternity together. Unknowingly, that thought made me smile hugely as I was glued to the spot.

"I do believe I meant now, Bella." Aro said, as if threatening me, but I found my stubborness chose this very inopportune moment to rear it's ugly head as I stayed firmly planted to the ground.

"Bella," Aro warned as he reached out and grabbed my wrist, attempting to pull me forward.

"Don't touch me." I practically growled. Wow. I had no idea I could sound that menacing, it even kinda scared me. Before I even realized it, I jerked my wrist from Aro's grasp, and, with my newborn strength, sent him flying backwards, into the wall with a loud bang.

His eyes instantly darkened. Uh-oh. Now he was angry. I briefly looked away from his eyes as a growl resonated deep in his chest and he took an 'attack stance', to the door where I noticed everyone was standing, shocked at what they saw.

I have no idea what really happened next, but I instantly imitated Aro's stance, defensively, staring him down, teeth bared, before someone blocked my vision.

"Bella, control yourself." It was an order from Carlisle, and I grudgingly obliged. "And Aro, with your experience, you should have more patience. She is merely a newborn and has no control or understanding of what she is actually doing."

"Don't lecture me, Carlisle. I know very well, but I am not at all feeling patient today." Aro responded, easing out of his stance as I followed.

I instantly felt calm enough, I would have to thank Jasper later, to really take in what was happening; to fully register everything in my mind.

I was a vampire, with incredible newborn strength, I would be able to spend the rest of my existence with Edward, never growing old, the Volturi were here checking on me, and they clearly were upset about something, definatly putting a damper on things, and my entire family was in the room because I had just attacked one of the Volturi members, and not just any, Aro.

_Great, _I thought, _just great. Things are already going badl-_, but before I could finish that thought, I noticed Edward, and all my worries disappeared. When he noticed that I saw him he instantly smiled my favourite crooked smile and I noticed as he quickly came up to me, and , before I knew it, I was in his arms, staring deeply into his dark black eyes.

He grinned down at me, lightly kissing my neck, moving up across my jaw, before kissing me full on the lips. This kiss was amazing. All the difficulties and the control Edward always had to have in order to keep from killing me was gone. No more need to treat me as a fragile doll anymore; I was just as indestructible as everyone else in this room. I couldn't help but release a moan as the kiss deepened still, thankful that I didn't need to breathe. He eventually pulled away, lowering his mouth to my ear, whispering ever so quietly, though I'm sure everyone else could hear.

"Bella," My name always sounded amazing coming from him, "you're just as beautiful as ever. I love you, and, now, we have eternity. All I'll ever need." He chuckled lightly. "But I do believe I should put you back down. Too many witnesses in the room and I don't believe it would be wise to further aggravate Aro. Brilliant stunt of yours." He scolded me as he set me down and stood back up." Bella, you could have gotten yourself killed. Never do that again."

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes, much to Edward's dismay. "Edward, every day when I was human that I was with you, I could have gotten myself killed." I chided as Edward frowned.

"Don't remind me."

"But that didn't stop me, did it?" I chuckled in response, but my laughter was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat in the background. I turned around to see a very annoyed Aro and decided that it wouldn't be wise to push my luck any furhther, and create more havoc.

"Now, if we could continue without further interruption," He eyed Edward and I accusingly. "It is time we leave for Volterra."

**A/n: Ok...so Im really glad I finally managed to rewrite this chapter after my little computer melt down, and Im really sorry for the wait. I dont think this is as good as my last copy, but it will have to do. So PLEASE R&R and tell me what you think, and I'll do my best to write my next chapter (hopefully my computer wont lose it one again)but I do need to get some more homework redone, but it shuldn't be too long. I'll make a deal though. If i can get at least 15 reviews on this chapter, I dont care what they say, nice, mean, weird, just sayin hi, I will update even sooner than before. My story will become my current number one priority (much better than now, cuz its currently like 13th) and will be written like 5 times faster. So PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Control

**Wow. My computer is really bugging me now. I had to completey wipe it agin, but luckily I managed to back all my files onto my dad's computer, my story included. So it's been a long week for me, and I still dont have my files back, which meant I couldnt really continue my story. At first I was worried for you guys, making you wait...again...but I finally decided that you were all understanding people and would let it pass, but now it's even bugging me, because I'm really bored, and all I wanna do is write but, It's difficult because I dont have my files, and, I must say, I am rather disappointed that I couldn't even get 15 reviews... But I dont care anymore so Im gonna write more and quickly because I have WAY too much time on my hands, so here's chapter...10 I think. Of course, I dont own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

**OOOO! And before I forget, Im sure you all know, but Im saying it anyways. If you havent already seen it, be sure to check out the Twilight movie trailor. IT IS AMAZING!! Also check out some of the behind the scenes footage. It is the most exciting thing that's happened all week for me. Anyhoo...no more stalling or sidetracking...On with the chapter!**

_Recap:"Now, if we could continue without further interruption," He eyed Edward and I accusingly. "It is time we leave for Volterra."_

Aro swiftly headed to the door, motioning for the rest of us to follow, and, deciding it be in my best interest to oblige this time, I followed, Jane in the back, herding us.

I was becoming worried and began to think as we were heading down the stairs.

_What were they going to do to us? Maybe I really shouldn't have attaked Aro. He's probably not pleased, not helping our side. Why did they choose now to take action?_

So many thoughts running through my mind, making me more and more anxious and nervous. It must have shown on my face, for Edward grabbed my hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze, as if saying 'Don't worry. I'm here and I wont let anything happen to you. We'll be fine.', but I wasn't really all that afraid for my sake. I was the cause of this, and it was putting my family in even more danger. Maybe I could convince Aro to just take me, leave them behind, stop the pain, protect them for once; I was no longer useless.

Alice stiffened in front of me and Edward's hold on my hand tightened before he looked down at me, eyes cold, penetrating, hurt. "Don't even _think _about it." He pratically ordered. Yet I could tell in his voice, he was pained. Pained that I could even think of the possibility of sacrificing myself, leaving without them.

"_Stupid psychic vampire and stupid freaking mind reading..."_ I muttered under my breath and I heard Emmett laugh in front of me at my remark.

As we reached the bottom of the final set of stairs, I noticed 7 of the other Volturi guards standing near the door. They must have waited outside while Aro and Jane came in, but, of course there would be reinforcements, in case we were, well, _uncooperative_.

As we walked outside, I began to wonder how exactly they got here. Did they run? There were no cars that didn't belong to the Cullen's in the driveway. Oh god... was _I_ going to have to run? I could only pray that I'd left my clumsiness behind. I'd made my way down the stairs without falling, that could have just been luck though. As if asking the question I'm sure a few of us were thinking, Emmett spoke up.

"Sooo...How exactly are we getting to Volterra? I am NOT swimming the Atlantic again. Last time I did that I got a little lost on the way...but then again, I did win the bet, Jasper would know that though." Emmett elbowed Jasper. He could be so...really there was no word to describe him. Blunt? Immature? Not serious? They all worked, yet I was still glad he had asked the question.

Jasper gave him an unnerving glare and the meaning was clear, more or less. It was either a 'Shut up Emmett, stop gloating about the stupid bets you've won' or a 'Shut up Emmett, this is really not the time to bring that up' , but either way, Emmett shut up instantly.

The Volturi eyed us carefully before Aro replied.

"We'll be borrowing your cars to the airport. We can't run and have someone get away or do something stupid. Besides, unfortunately, my guard members here,"-He motioned to the 9 others-"are not the fastest vampires here, and it would be foolish to give said person the upper hand, would it not be, Edward?" I was shocked how he directly mentioned Edward, while Edward looked down, shameful, or contemplating something.

"None the less, we should need probaby four cars." Aro continued, eying the cars to select from. "We'll take the Volvo, the Mercedes, the BMW, and the Porsche."

"Nooo!! Not the PORSCHE!!" Wow. Alice must REALLY love that car, but Aro ignored her.

"I want one guard on each of the Cullen's at all time and I want _three, _myself included, on Swan." He ordered.

"She's a Cullen now too." Edward growled, stepping towards Aro.

"Calm down, Edward." Aro ordered, reaching for his arm, a blank look crossing his face as he saw all of Edward's thoughts, before continuing. "I see, and that changes things. I want Edward and Bella seperated the entire trip to Volterra. Same with everyone else and their mate."

That left the anger swelling in me. How could he be so heartless? Against my better judgement, after all, you'd think I'd have learned my lesson after attacking Aro earlier, I crouched once again into an attcking position, my eyes dark, menacing, a gutteral growl emitting from deep in my chest.

Aro looked slightly shocked, clearly thinking that I'd learned my lesson, before Emmett decided to throw in a comment.

"Holy crap, Edward. You got youself a beast with a bit of a temper there. Damn...that's freaking scary. Look at that. You cannot tell me that isn't the freaking scariest thing you've ever seen. Just look at her! Man, I thought _you _had a temper."

_Great. _I thought._ I'm even scaring Emmett. I really do ha_v_e no control, do I?_

I glared at Emmett, watching him do a double-take as fear was clear on his face.

"Oh-no...no, no, no, no. I didn't mean anything bad, Bella. Calm down." He was backing away from me and it was the funnniest thing I'd ever see. Emmett was afraid of _me._ But I snapped out of it, easing back into a standing position as Emmett returned to the group, before turning and facing Aro again.

I didn't say a word, I simply stared him in the eye. It was a battle to see who could hold on longest, the most stubborn, but Aro didn't seem the slightest bit peturbed by this, simply calling on two of the guard members.

"Restrain her." It was simple enough of an order, and I didn't completely understand until I felt a guard's hands grabbing onto my wrists pulling them behind my back. I yanked my hand from his grasp, sending him into a tree which shook with the force of the blow, but that set the other guards off. Next thing I knew, 3 guards had jumped at me, holding me down, while I struggled to free myself, unsuccessful. I could fight off 1 maybe 2 vampires, but 3 managed to overpower me.

After my I finally gave up, I looked up to see Demetri holding Edward back, the rest of the Cullen's not daring to interfere.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you learn. This is the last time I'm going to deal with you, understand? Next time things will be different. Cooperate, or else." It was a clear threat, and I simply nodded, agreeing to cooperate and stop delaying the inevitable.

I stood up, brushing the dirt from the ground off of me, not daring to look anyone on the eye.

"Excellent. I suppose we could put you together. Don't make me regret this decision." As he said this, I made sure to keep my head hung, feeling ashamed that I had further endangered my family. This situation was already precarioulsy balancing, bound to tip over one way or another. I had simply forced things to go for the worst. "Carlisle, you will be riding shotgun in the Mercedes. Demetri, you drive. Someone, accompany Esme in the back." Carlisle, Esme, Demetri, and one other guard I didn't recognize did not hesitate, heading straight for the car.

"Emmett, you ride shotgun in the BMW, Felix, you drive and Rosalie and somone else can ride in the back." Once again, they headed straight for the car, not uttering a sound.

"Jasper, shotgun in the Porsche, Alice in the back, and you two can figure out which one of you is driving, the other watches Alice" he pointed to 2 other guards.

"I'll be driving the Volvo, Edward, you get shotgun, I have the honour of watching you. Jane, Alec, get in the back with Bella. This should be an interesting drive."

**A/n: Ok, another chapter. YAY! Not my best, but whatever. So Please REVIEW and tell me waht you think. My computer problems are hopefully over, so I should be able to get back into my writing routine. I'll do my best, but I make no promises.**


	12. Drive

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's character's and I'm sorry that its been so long. My mom took away my computer for a week for a stupid reason and I just got back from a Quebec trip with my class! It was so much fun!! but, that's beside the point. I'm back and I'm writing more...so here's chapter 11.**

_Recap: "This should be an interesting drive."_

Alec stepped forward, eyeing me cautiously, likely trying to figure out if I was going to try something funny.

He reached to open the back door, motioning for Jane to get in, while, in my peripheral vision I noticed Aro and Edward silently climbing in the front of the car. Once Jane was in, I nervously stepped forward, head hung low, avoiding eye contact, and slid in next to Jane, careful to avoid any means of contact.

Keeping my head down, I kept myself busy staring at my shoes, which were in desperate need of being replaced after what they'd undergone during my transformation.

I heard the soft _thump _of the door closing after Alec climbed in, followed immediately by the soft purr of the Volvo starting up.

The stereo turned on, catching the end of a song I didn't recognize fading away, before a new one came on.

I still didn't recognize it; the base coming in with the steady kick of the drum before the guitar joned in with the rythm, yet, I was somehow drawn into it.

I looked up, glancing at the faces around me. The members of the Volturi seemed unaware, gazing in different directions out the windows, seeming bored, glancing at me every now and then, checking, while Edward clearly recognized the song.

He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning his head back, pensive, mouthing the lyrics he had clearly memorized.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
So many times i've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

I sat there, staring at Edward, thinking, mouth agape, as the lyrics sunk in. They were... well...I'm not sure. They suited the occasion perfectly. In more ways than one. I _had _become an animal. Yet this song more suited Edward. He always saw himself as an animal, a monster if you will. A savage beast.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the stereo was shut off, a slight ticking noise echoing through the silence in the car.

"As appropriate as the song is, I believe we'll leave the music for other occasions." Aro smirked, and Edward slowly lowered his hands from pinching the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath, before opening his eyes again, staring straight forward, refusing to respond to Aro, or even acknowledge his presence.

We sat in silence there in silence for a while before Edward looked back at me.

The desperation in his eyes was clear. Whether it was desperation for him and his family to be free, or to be able to hold me, for us to be able to have our happily ever after ending, I don't know, but I instantly felt guilty again. Guilty I was causing this.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I mouthed the words to him, hoping no one would notice.

His eyes widened in shock, before he stared at me scornfully, eyes penetrating. If he were to speak, I know exactly what he'd be saying. Something along the lines of 'This is not your fault, Bella. Stop thinking it is. We are a family now, and we stick together. There is no way we would let you go throught this alone.'

His stare dug deep and I looked away, ashamed, once again hanging my head, before I felt his finger under my chin, lifting my head to look at him. His eyes now held compassion, worry that he'd hurt me, and behind it all annoyance, I'm sure for the Volturi.

"I love you." He mouthed to me. "Forever and always."

If I could cry, I would have. I simply let a quiet sob escape my lips. I really wish I could have cried. A release, to ease my sorrow, just let it all out, but I couldn't, either way. I had to stay strong. I _needed _to be strong.

When Edward reached out to me, he'd drawn the attention of Alec, who glared at him, a warning, and Edward eased forward in his seat again, continuing to stare out the window, every now and then looking back at me.

The rest of the drive was completely silent, except for the purr of the engine as it accelerated, and more or less uneventful, giving me time to think. We arrived at the airport within the hour, and to my amazement, we drove right past it too. I began to look around, confusion clearly written on my face. Where were we going?

Aro noticed this and sighed. "We'll be leaving the cars elsewhere and walking the short distance to the airport."

Seemed simple enough. I can't believe I didn't think of that.

We drove another 15 minutes, before we stopped. I looked out o see it was dark. But it was the middle of the day? With closer inspection, I realized we were underground, likely in a parking garage. An empty parking garage.

I eased out of the car after Alec, and instantly went to stand by Edward's side, holding his hand, as the other cars poured in next to us, and the rest of the Cullen's and Volturi stepped out.

As a large group of 18, we headed to the ramp which I assumed would take us above, to the surface. Aro peered around the corner, up the ramp, before stopping and turning back to face the rest of us.

"The Cullen's are inappropriately dressed. I'm afraid the sun is out at the moment. Demetri, if you would." He motioned to Demetri who turned and walked back to the cars, pulling a bag out of the back of the Mercedes.

He walked back and handed the bag to Aro, who proceeded to open it, reach in, and pull out a cloak identical to the ones they were wearing.

"Put these on. They will sheild you from the sunlight." Aro commanded, tossing a cloak at each of us.

"You've got to be kidding me." Alice murmered to herself, snearing at the cloak infront of her. "These are so tacky."

None the less, I threw on the cloak, letting it drape on the floor, baggy, yet it fit well.

I looked over to Edward. Of course, he could pull of anything. He looked just as amazing in the gray cloak as he didin anything else.

Once we were all '_appropriately_' garbed, we headed up the ramp, towards the sunlight. Just before we left the shadow, everyone pulled up their hoods, concealing themselves completely, and making us look rather eerie, like from a movie. 'The cloaked mosters, not showing their faces'. Putting things lightly, we stuck out like a sore-thumb.

We walked through the daylight, constantly getting looks from bystanders, clearly curious...or scared.

Curious to see if I had the same reaction to the sunlight, not sure why I wouldn't, but, none the less, wanting to see, I slowly rolled back my sleeve, attempting to expose the skin of my wrist, before it was grabbed by a hard, gloved hand.

I looked up to see Demetri staring down at me.

"I highly suggest not doing that at this moment." He said, glaring.

I sighed, continuing walking until we reached the airport. I would just have to find out some other time.

Once we enterred, practically everyone in the building stopped dead in their tracks to stare at our strange, cloaked, luggage-less state.

In the cover of the building we lowered our hoods, revealing our faces, and continued walking, ignoring the awed onlookers distracted by our beauty.

Aro claimed we were a religious group to explain our attire, and within the next 20 minutes, we were on the plane, flying firstclass, attempting to avoid the stares of other passengers, on our way to Volterra.

**A/n: Ok...so there's chapter 11 and I really hope you liked it. Please R&R to let me know what you think, I really appreciate it. By the way, the song was Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace.**


	13. Only The Beginning

**Hey guys! I have returned!! This is likey the last chapter I'll be able to write for a while because once school is over, Ill be leaving on vacation! Im so excited! And Im very sorry to say that summer updates are going to be rather slow...I spend alot of time at my cottage during the summer with little or no access to a computer (im lucky if Im on a computer for 15 minutes in a month) so it could be a while, but, have no fear, i will not abandon the story. Any time I have at home, ill try to write some more for my story for you guys. Anyhoo...I dont own Twilight or any of it's characters so here's chapter 12.**

_Recap: Aro claimed we were a religious group to explain our attire, and within the next 20 minutes, we were on the plane, flying firstclass, attempting to avoid the stares of other passengers, on our way to Volterra._

I was sitting in the window seat, staring out into what was now a dark night surrounding the plane. We were the only ones in first class, and possibly the entire plane, thankfully. Im not sure I would have survived if others were in here, and, by others, I mean _humans_.

I could feel my thirst itching at the back of my throat, making itslef known. It was impossible to ignore. The burning. The desire. The _need._ But I had to. For my sake, for my family's and for all of humanity.

Every now and then, my thirst would become so overpowering. I would struggle to regain control, to supress the beast fighting its' way out.

To be able to sink my teeth into some fragile human. They wouldn't stand a chance against me. I could easily kill them and be able to drink the warm blood pulsing through their veins. To quench my thirst, it would be so..._enjoyable._

No. I couldnt be thinking these things. This was wrong. _But oh so natural. So... necessary._ No. Stay strong, Bella. Stop this. You're not a monster. Dont give in.

That struggle continued to rage on inside my head. I couldn't believe it. I'd never tasted blood, never smelt it, yet, I already craved it.

I looked away from the window, attempting to find something else to distract me. To keep me busy and keep my mind off...well, you know.

Next to me, Aro was staring blankly at the back of the chair in front of him. Wow. That must be _real_ fun. He seemed to be focusing on something, not really paying attention. Thinking.

I looked across him to see Edward sitting on his other side, staring into the aisle, bored. His posture seemed out of it, unatural or uncomfortable. He was straining to keep his arm stretched behind him, laying on the arm rest.

Thats when it made sense. Aro had his finger pressed onto the back of Edward's hand, keeping contact. He was reading Edward's mind, making sure he wouldn't try anything funny. I watched this for several minutes, it was better than staring out the window, before Edward spoke.

He spoke casually, without restraint, without looking back and making eye contact with Aro, yet I could detect the irritation in his voice.

"Is this really necessary, Aro? It's rather irritating having to hear my thoughts echo back from you. It's giving me a headache. If I were planning something, I likely would have tried it by now, yet, as you see, I haven't done a thing. Now, could I please have my personal space back, or at least be able to keep my thoughts to myself?"

Aro contemplated with hiumself momentarily, before drawing his hand back.

"Thank you." Edward said, always polite.

"Dont make me regret this." Aro warned before standing up and moving to sit elsewhere.

Once Aro was gone, there was nothing seperating Edward and myself except the seat, and I did not hesitate to fill the gap, sliding over next to him and leaning against his arm.

"Hello, there, love. Enjoying the flight?" Edward seemed smug.

"Uh. Not at-" I couldn't finish the sentence before Emmett stuck his head in between our seats from behind.

"Edward, were you seriously just complaining about being able to keep your thoughts to yourself? You, my man, are such a hypocrite. Now you know that that is what it's like to live with you, only its ALL THE TIME." Emmett chastised.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Serioulsy, living with you, I really wish I could just turn it off. Some things, I _really_ dont _ever_ want to have to see, yet, you, being you, dont seem to stop thinking about them."

Emmett's smile seemed to double in size at the mention of that and I saw Edward cringe.

"That, for example, was _extremely_ unnecessary."

"Serves you right." Emmett responded, leaning back into his chair, pleased.

"I'm sorry, love. We should be arriving soon. Don't worry." He reassured me. "I must say, though. It's been horrible not being able to hold you this whole time."

After saying that, Edward pulled me onto his lap where I curled myself up against him. I swear, I could have stayed like that forever, and I very nearly did, before Aro walked back towards us an hour later.

"This is where we get off." He told us before once again walking away.

I noticed Edward starting to get up and looked at him curiously.

"We haven't even landed yet. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Aro is under the impression that it would be easier for us not to land. He wants us to jump once we're above the castle."

I just sat there. My mouth hanging open in shock. Was he serious? We were going to jump from a plane?

Edward noticing my shock quickly reassured me.

"Don't worry, love. As unnecessary and completely stupid as this may seem, we will be perfectly fine. Indestructable, remember?" He said, yet I couldn't help but still feel rather doubtful.

I slowly stood up, following Edward over to the side of the plane where Demetri was opening an emergency exit.

"I don't suggest doing that, Demetri, you'll set off an alarm and the pilots will come back here." Alice, of course, must have had a vision. Aro had this simple smirk on his face, clearly impressed by Alice's power, before turning to Demetri.

"Make sure you prevent that from happening. Perhaps if we cut the wires to the-" Aro began before Alice cut him off.

"That will work, but you'd better hurry, if you take too long, we won't be able to jump on the castle. We'll land on the streets and that will attract curious citizens to see what's happening."

Once again, Aro smirked before motioning for Demetri to cut the wires. Once they were cut, he broke open the door, thankfully without triggering any alarms, and proceeded to stare into the dark night below. "We jump in 5...4...3...2...1."

The next thing I knew, edward was pulling me towards the door. He hesitated slightly, turning to look back at me, before pulling me into his tight embrace and jumping.

I could feel the air rush past me with such speed, alerting me of just how quickly we were descending, yet I felt 100 safe, being held in Edward's iron grip.

I heard 2 loud thuds, which I could only assume were the some of the others who had jumped before us landing, before I felt a light jolt go through me at the impact of Edward's land, followed by a seperate thud. He held me there, not moving, until several others landed, before finally releasing me to stand on my own.

I looked behind me to see the tall Volturi castle, standing there, an ominous sillouhette in the dark, moonless sky. I gulped. This was where the real adventure would begin.

**A/n: Ok...Chapter 12, really hope you liked it, but of course Ill never know unless you R&R!! Id also just like to clear up any falicies on my behalf. Im very sorry about the last couple of chapters where Bella has been a vampire and in public, and not shown any signs of thirst, or lack of control. I am so sorry if I lead you to belive anything that could lead the rest of my story to seem confusing. I completely overlooked those parts and am very disappointed. I want to make some thing clear..or the rest of my story will seem off.**

**Bella does not have any sort of aversion to blood. I believe that she too will have her own difficulties with being in public and any power she may or may not have is not an immunity to its pull. Im very sorry if you got the wrong impression. Ill make sure to double check the rest of my story when im writing it so that this confusion does not happen agan. Either way...Ill be leaving on hiatus soon and this will likely be the last chapter for a while. Im very sorry for this, but this story will continue to be written. Until next time..:P**


	14. Repercussions and Farewells

**Hey! I got back from my vacation to France a couple days ago so I'm writing again...just not very quickly. France was AMAZING!! I had so much fun! But you'll never believe it... two days before leaving for France... I did the stupidest, most painful thing I have ever done... I broke my foot! UHH!!! I had to use crutches the entire time I was in France, and let me tell you, crutches are nowhere near as easy to use as they seem... anyhoo.... once I got back from France, I had to have surgery done on my foot. The bones were misaligned, and if they weren't fixed, I would never be able to walk properly ever again :S. I must agree with Bella on this, though...IV's are creepy....:S. So, in the end...it's sorta a bitter sweet ending. My foot is KILLING me and I can't really walk or do much, but, because I can't do much, I have more time to write my story! YAY! So...either way...here's chapter 13. As usual, I dont own Twilight or any of it's characters, and I really hope you like this. :P**

_Recap: __I looked behind me to see the tall Volturi castle, standing there, an ominous silhouette in the dark, moonless sky. I gulped. This was where the real adventure would begin._

The last time I'd been here, it had been a life or death matter. This seemed to be a reoccurring theme.

With small, nervous steps, I followed several of the Volturi guards headed towards the entrance to the castle, my family close behind.

We entered through two, large- they must have been 20 feet tall- doors at the front of the castle. Try to imagine the perfect, dramatic entrance we managed to create. The large doors opening, revealing many dark, faceless, silhouetted figures against the night sky, their cloaks lightly blowing in the sudden, chilling breeze. Something only a vampire could truly pull off. I likely would have laughed at this if I wasn't as petrified as I was.

We continued to follow the Volturi through the labyrinth of halls. We wandered for several minutes, and I would have thought we were lost if I hadn't known better. The anxiety was suffocating and my dead heart was beating a million miles a minute. I was heading towards my most likely demise. _Great. _**(Wow...I just about screamed and threw my computer at the wall this point. Very frustrating. I simply could not get over this writer's block. I had NO IDEA what to write. You're lucky I finally forced myself to come up with something after, like, 1 week of futile efforts to write more.)**

I couldn't help the sense of nostalgia that washed over my senses, making me feel sick to my stomach, when I began to _recognize_ the twists and turns we were making, and I realized exactly where we were headed. The last time I'd been here, I narrowly escaped with my life, not to mention Edward's or Alice's. We were heading to where we had been taken the last time to see Aro. I suppose you could call it the _dining hall._ I can still remember the screams of the tourists Heidi had led in there.

I shivered at the thought, receiving some awkward glances from the Volturi, and causing my family to look at me and give me reassuring smiles that didn't quite reach their eyes. They must have had some idea as to where we were headed, and were, clearly, just as uncomfortable.

When we finally reached the massive doors which would open to the dining hall, I could feel my limbs lock in place. Paralyzed in fear and not knowing what exactly what would happen beyond those doors.

I could vaguely feel Edward squeezing my hand, but I was lost in his dark black eyes, as menacing and unnatural as they seemed, portraying such love and understanding, giving me the final boost of confidence I needed. This was not the time to freak. I needed to stay strong for him. I needed to stay strong for all of them. Everything would turn out fine. They always did.

With my newfound confidence, I managed to work my way toward the doors. **( This is the point when the REAL Breaking Dawn was released....obviously, you can tell I had my priorities there... for those of you who haven't had a chance to read it yet...I'll try not to spoil it for you...but I'm telling you right now...IT IS AWESOME!!!) **When they opened, revealing the large room, I walked in, following the members of the Volturi until I was standing in the middle of the room, my family behind me, guards lining every wall, eyeing us with suspicion, and waited.

**(Yes, I'm writing another mid-story Author's note. I apologize for all of these. Ok so, it's been like a month since I've written anything, but I suddenly have this urge to write more cuz I feel bad and I no longer have any excuses. My foot's all better, no writer's block (hopefully) so on, so forth...so...ya...here we go...again.)**

Aro seemed to prolong the agony as he took his sweet time heading to the front of the room to make what was sure to be one of his many over-dramatized speeches. By the time he began to speak, the tension in the air was almost tangible.

"As mentioned earlier" He gave me a pointed look, "We are not very pleased by the fact that you did not comply with our wishes. Bella was not changed within the very generous time frame we offered." I noticed as Edward's head fell slightly, like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "We were exceedingly kind, especially considering the fact that you broke not only _a_ rule, but _the_ rule: you let a human know of our existence. The mercy we bestowed upon you by not immediately having some form of repercussion was... clearly, taken for granted. I let the first infraction slide, because I still consider Carlisle a friend, and because of the reassurance that she would, in fact, one day become a vampire, but when you continued to ignore our request, I sincerely regretted the original mercy we gave you, and wish to immediately take some kind repercussion."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me, and immediately looked to Alice. She had this far –off look in her eyes- a vision. It was clearly not pleasant. Her lips began tremble, and the tears that could not be shed seemed to form in her eyes. If possible, her face became even paler, her eyes darker and more pronounced.

Worried, I looked over to my Edward, hoping he would know what was happening. The intense concentration in his eyes was penetrating as he read Alice's mind, in turn, seeing the vision himself.

So fast, I nearly missed it, Edward whipped around into a crouch, pulling me behind him protectively, and growling the single most terrifying thing I have ever heard.

"_You_ _will not touch her!_" Oh. So Alice must have had a vision about me. Or, what Aro would _do_ to me.

"Wow! Simply amazing! What I would do to have such gifts! Truly a remarkable display of just how lucky you two are-" But Aro was cut off by another growl from Edward.

"None the less, that is not entirely your decision, Edward. Get up, before I _make_ you. These threats are never in your favour. One more time, from _any_ of you, and it will be the last thing you do." Aro paused to let his point sink in, "Now, the normal punishment for letting a human know of our existence would be to kill the human, and usually the one who told them. I have learned the hard way that when you make exceptions, people take advantage of it, as demonstrated by you, so I believe we will stick with the rules here.

"But that's not it." He smirked, "I truly am quite upset with this whole ordeal. Here's my personal plan: Edward, simply killing you would not suffice. If Bella were to pass, you would wish to follow. See that's my problem. I can't kill _both_ of you. It immediately ruins the effect. _However,_ Edward, you have a certain gift I am quite amused by. Perhaps I shall destroy Bella, who, as far as we know, has no gifts, and as a punishment, _I'll make you watch_. Then you can join our guard." Aro grinned with this air of 'I'm-better-than-you-and-you'll-do-whatever-I'll-say'.

It seemed like Edward was about to say something to Aro that likely wasn't particularly pleasant, as he seemed to bite his tongue in an attempt to hold something back.

I, on the other hand, was shocked. I'd only _just_ got my wish: my eternity with Edward, and already, so soon, it was being taken away, ripped from my very hands.

The thought was...unbearable. Never again would I see his beautiful face, the deep topaz eyes I could get lost in forever, feel his strong safe, embrace, hear his beautiful melodies, or the love in his voice. His glorious, intoxicating smell, the taste of his lips on mine, all of it would be _lost. Lost forever._

Even through all this pain, I managed to look up at Edward. Although it was just a stare, the love portrayed there was unequivocal. Without a word, I tried my best to let Edward know just how much I cared about him, and, how, no matter what, I wouldn't have changed anything about our time together. Looking into the depth of his eyes, I seemed lost for an immeasurable amount of time. Nothing could have removed me from this state where nothing could interfere, nothing could bring us apart, and yet, something did.

It was quiet, but I noticed. I low sob had escaped someone behind me's lips. I looked behind me, shocked, to see Esme staring intently at Edward and me in our own personal moment. I looked to the others, to see the same look.

That was the turning point. I would do _anything_ to protect my family from any kind of pain at all. _Anything._ It was my turn to take a stand.

**A/n: wow...im happy...i thought i was actually gonna give up the story *shies away in embarrassment* even after i promised to finish it :/ Well...srry bout the OOBER LONG wait...hopefully..i havn't lost my touch in this story. And bcuz i made u guys wait so long (srry again guys... XD) im gonna give u guys a little hint. The last paragraph of the story is REALLY IMPORTANT! It gives this big thing away that adds up to a major story arc :P so...any guesses??**

**AND**

**I just wanna sorta remind you guys to PLZ READ AND REVIEW! That is what prevents the long waits! When you guys review, it encourages me to keep writing, so that this whole like 3 month wait thing **_**dusnt**_** happen again (heh...srry...again...again...) so plz review, or i srsly think i will hav to drop the story. Until next chappie (mayb...if ur good XD )**


End file.
